


Inadequate

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard's puzzled by how harshly Cara judges herself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inadequate

Cara glared at the arrow as if it had swerved on purpose just to irritate her. Richard laughed in delight.

"You're good at this," he said. Of course ranged weapons weren't his thing – nor Kahlan's, come to that. Zedd was the only one who could attack at a distance, and his Wizard's Fire, while effective, wasn't always that accurate.

"I missed," Cara said flatly.

"What?" Richard strode over to the tree and bent down to study the arrow. It had nicked the middle ring of the target, but most of it was embedded in the centre circle. "Cara, it's a hairsbreadth out, that's all."

Cara simply nodded. He couldn't understand. The Mord'Sith punished errors, however minor, harshly. The girls who were deemed inadequate were not even allowed to live to complete their training. Cara had never stopped striving for perfection.


End file.
